


All I Wanted Was To Get To Stone Canyon

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted Was To Get To Stone Canyon

She'd certainly remember this day for a long, long time.

Cassie plodded down the path until she realized that she wasn't that far away from the gap in the fence that she and T.J. had gone through maybe half an hour to an hour before. She still didn't understand why she had followed T.J. into the fight instead of leaving with the bus. Maybe it was because she had instantly liked him, and didn't want to leave him stranded.

She'd always considered herself a good person. If someone she knew was in trouble, she'd help them. It was just that most of the time the "help" didn't consist of fighting fish monsters and rescuing people from weird pits in the middle of caves. That was the kind of help that made her wonder why she was so altruistic. But she couldn't leave because T.J. wouldn't leave, and T.J. wouldn't leave because he wouldn't leave that girl or her friend.

But she'd had enough for one day. She was ready to get on the next bus and get to where she was supposed to be. Cassie was sure that T.J. would see reason too, because he had to be just as exhausted as she was. She ducked into the gap into the fence and then picked up her bag, which she'd left in the bushes.

T.J. looked far less winded than she when they got to the other side of the road. Maybe he had a better constitution. The shop and the rest stop were empty. She followed T.J. into the gift shop.

The shopkeeper looked up. "Hey, weren't you on that bus a while back? The one that was going to Angel Grove?"

"Yeah," T.J. answered. "We stopped off to help someone and it left without us."

Cassie had to admire the simplicity of T.J.'s statement. The shopkeeper probably would never guess that they'd done anything other than help fix a flat tire. Still, it did nothing for getting to where the two of them were supposed to go.

"You're lucky then," the shopkeeper answered. She gestured towards the TV. "I'll bet that bus got detoured. Angel Grove has another monster attack, and this one seems intent on burning the place to the ground. Half the city's being evacuated. You're better off waiting until the end of the attack before trying to get there."

"How about Stone Canyon?" Cassie asked, hoping the place wouldn't burn down or something before she got there. "I was going there."

"I doubt it got there, either, since it has to go through Angel Grove first."

Cassie frowned at T.J., feeling furious at his disruption in her life. "Great! How am I supposed to get to Stone Canyon?"

"I don't know," T.J. replied. "I'd like to know that myself."

"Hey, look," the shopkeeper said. "I've got to go into Angel Grove myself after this is over. How about I give you a ride to the bus station, if it's still standing. That way, you can pick up your luggage, and you two can get to wherever you were going before all this happened."

"Thanks," T.J. replied, a smile on his face. Cassie had to sigh. Maybe it was a good thing that he'd told the shopkeeper that they'd stopped to help. It would be good to get a ride back. "That was nice of her to help."

Cassie nodded. Maybe it wouldn't turn out to be such a bad day. "Yeah. I'm sure my family can pick me up from Angel Grove. I want to go home really badly."

That became a moot point as her world turned white.

* * *

Cassie found herself in a dark room. At least she thought it was a dark room. It was dark compared to the sunlight. She blinked, hoping her eyes would adjust quickly. She saw T.J. standing next to her. He was blinking worse than she was. "T.J.?"

"Where *are* we?" he asked. She didn't know if that was a rhetorical question. Probably. They'd met the Power Rangers that day, maybe they had been kidnapped by the bad guys.

"We were hoping you could tell us," a male voice replied. Two other teens walked towards them, a hispanic guy in a green t-shirt, and a girl in yellow with barettes.

Cassie watched as T.J. stuck his hand out. The guy shook it. "I'm T.J., and this is Cassie."

"I'm Ashley," the girl said. "This is Carlos."

"This day is turning out totally weird," Cassie said, more to herself than to the others. "First we go to rescue someone, then we're set upon by these guys in fish suits, and then we get to rescue this guy being hung over this weird pit, and then while we're waiting for the next bus, we end up here! What's next?"

T.J. smiled. "I guess we just got our first taste of Angel Grove," he told her. She frowned at him. *He* may have been thrilled with all of this happening, but she would rather be anyplace else.

"You're just moving to Angel Grove?" Ashley asked. The other girl sounded surprised. Maybe she didn't think new residents got kidnapped or something.

"Well, he's moving to Angel Grove, I'm moving to nice, safe Stone Canyon," Cassie said.

"Heya, guys and gals, could I have you attention please?" a voice issued from behind them. T.J. was the first to swing to face the new voice. Cassie followed suit, figuring that she might as well follow the program. Maybe she'd find out how to get out of there faster.

The voice came from a robot-thing. It had a head like the top and bottom of a cymbal, with a flashy set of lights in the front, and a body made of a painted-red torso (with a lightning bolt thing flashing in front), and accordion-tubed arms and legs. In other words, it looked like it came from some weird Japanese science fiction movie.

"You've got an important choice ahead of you, and we don't have the time for introductions," the robot told the four teens. Cassie found herself amused by the New Yorkish accent.

A column of light came out of the floor, and then a woman in white garb, with a veil over her nose and mouth. "Greetings," the woman said. She didn't sound like a ghost, although her voice sounded weird, as if someone had reverberated it. "You have been chosen by the current team of Power Rangers as their replacements. This is a great honor, but one that will not be forced onto you. If you choose, you will each replace one of the current Rangers and assume their role of protecting this planet."

_What?_ Cassie wondered as the woman floated patiently before the group. She'd spent five minutes, maybe, in the presence of a Ranger! How could they decide that she'd make a good Ranger?

She was tempted to refuse. She was a singer, for heavens' sake, not a superhero. Unlike T.J., she'd never wanted to be a Power Ranger. Yeah, she liked being able to help, and she'd kind of liked rescuing the guy, no matter how scary it was, but she wasn't cut out to be a superhero. She opened her mouth to refuse, but shut it as T.J. touched her arm. "Come on, Cassie, it's a good way to repay them."

She opened her mouth again, to tell him to go ahead without her, because he clearly wanted to fulfil his childhood dream, and she didn't. But there was something about his expression, the same thing that stopped her from running away from the fight, and the same thing that made her turn back and help him find the missing guy. Maybe she was being overly hasty. If she was needed, she was needed. She smiled.

"I guess I'm in," she said.

"Me too," Ashley replied.

"Who would have guessed?" Carlos said. "I'm in."

"You can count me in," T.J. added. He was grinning from ear to ear.

The woman seemed to smile under her veil. She turned to face T.J. "T.J., you have been chosen to replace the Red Turbo Ranger." As he stood, a light flared red around him, and he was suddenly in the costume of a Ranger.

Cassie couldn't help but stare. As she did, the woman turned towards her. "Cassie, you have been chosen to replace the Pink Turbo Ranger." A piece of metal appeared in her right hand and another piece of metal was strapped to her left wrist. The two items flared, and suddenly the world changed. She blinked as she realized that she had been invested with her power. The woman moved on, almost ritually telling Ashley and Carlos that they had become the Yellow and Green Turbo Rangers respectively.

T.J. took off his helmet, and she did the same. "Welcome, Rangers," the woman said, a warm smile evident in her voice. I am Dimitria, and this is Alpha 6. We will assist you in your fight against evil. However, now it is time for your predecessors to be properly thanked."

She disappeared. "Right this way, folks," Alpha 6 said. The robot gestured, and then started walking. She and the others walked after it. After a little bit, the robot stopped and lined them up. "There are a coupla things I have to take care of, so I'll leave you here. Just walk on up to the top when the lights start flashing so that the old Rangers can see ya."

Alpha disappeared. Cassie looked at the others, and noted everyone was doing the same. She guessed that all of them could be excused - after all, it wasn't every day that you became a superhero. "Wow," Carlos said softly. "I wonder who chose me?"

"I'd like to know that myself," T.J. admitted.

"Me too," Cassie replied. "I mean, I haven't even set foot in Stone Canyon yet! Why would a Ranger choose me for her replacement?"

"I guess we'll know in a few minutes," T.J. said.

"I think it's starting," Ashley whispered anxiously.

Indeed, they could hear Alpha 6 speaking. "We were kinda expecting a couple of others to drop by and join in the celebration. Oh, yo, there they are!"

"Zordon!" someone cried.

"Rangers. It is good to see you again," a male voice responded. "Alpha and I are honored to participate in this historic transformation."

"Ay-yi-yi! We wouldn't miss it," a higher-pitched voice added.

"We have gathered here to honor each of you for your dedicated service as a Power Ranger. Your courage and loyalty has known no bounds. However, as any Ranger reaches your stage of life, it becomes our duty to set them free to discover all that life has to offer."

Suddenly, the back wall lit up. "I guess that's our cue," T.J. said. He started up. Cassie traded a brief glance with Ashley and Carlos, and they started up, quickly catching up with T.J.

Dimitria continued her speech to her audience. "To that end, you have been asked to select an outstanding individual to take over as your successor. We welcome them now, to the Power Ranger family!"

Cassie blinked. Below them were five people, teens maybe a few years older than her. Standing on the left was the guy, Tommy, that she and T.J. had rescued. Standing next to him was the girl that she and T.J. had rescued from the fish things. Things suddenly started making sense. If the girl was a Ranger, then she'd been spending the afternoon protecting her. The girl would have had plenty of chances to observe her. Ditto for Tommy and T.J., where T.J. had refused to stand by while Tommy fell into that weird pit. Tommy stepped forward and began to speak.

"I wouldn't be standing here today, T.J., if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger."

The second one to speak was a black girl wearing yellow. Cassie guessed that she was the retiring Yellow Ranger, the one she had met that afternoon. "You've shown compassion and integrity, Ashley. I choose you with pride to be the new Yellow Ranger."

The girl in pink that they had rescued stepped forward next. "Cassie, you came to my defence. I know you to be loyal and trustworthy. You'll bring honor as the new Pink Ranger."

The fourth member stepped forward. "You're the new Green Ranger, Carlos. You've proven yourself to be decisive and intelligent."

The fifth, a kid younger than she was and dressed in blue, spoke. "What about me? What am I, chopped liver?"

Dimitria replied to him. "Young Justin, you will continue on as the Blue Ranger."

The kid's body glowed blue, and then he was transported up next to her, wearing the blue uniform. Cassie wondered briefly how he got on the team, and then had to refocus her attention back to the ceremony.

Dimitria spoke again. "Where there is evil, beware! Where there is destruction, be warned! This new team of mighty warriors will know no rest. Power Rangers, the legacy continues!"

Cassie sighed inwardly, and continued holding her feelings back behind the smile. She still wasn't sure why, beyond T.J., that she'd chosen this superhero gig, but it was best that she at least try it for a while. After all, this was her home now, and even if this wasn't her first choice as a way to defend it, it would have to do.


End file.
